Беспин
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция=49 100 световых лет |длительность дня = 12 стандартных часов |длительность года = 5 110 ст. дн. |класс = газовый гигант |диаметр = 118 000 км |население = более 6 000 000 (68% люди, 8 % угноты, 18 % прочие) |города = Облачный город (столица), Угнорград, Тибаннополис |принадлежность = *Галактическая Республика *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Хатты *Возрождённая Империя *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Пять миров *Конфедерация |расы = *Люди *Угноты *Лутриллианцы |язык = Общегалактический||атмосфера = кислородная (в зоне жизни) |климат = умеренный (в зоне жизни) |гравитация = стандартная (1g, в зоне жизни) и 1,5g (на поверхности) |местность = газовый гигант |вода = 0% |фауна = белдоны, велкеры и другие |правительство = гильдия |импорт = продовольствие, технологии |экспорт = газ тибанна, туризм, облачные автомобили}} Беспин ( ) – газовый гигант из системы Беспин сектора Аноат Внешнего Кольца. Планета являлась важным источником газа тибанна, который очищался для производства и переправлялся на многочисленные перерабатывающие станции, включая Облачный город и Тибаннополис. Здесь обитали миллионы существ, включая людей, угнотов и лутриллианцев. Название Хотя название Беспин на самом деле обозначает название планеты, самой последней в системе газового гиганта, оно часто используется также, чтобы обозначить Облачный город. Физические данные Беспин - это большой газовый гигант, имеющий диаметр приблизительно 118,000 километров, и расположенный в системе с тем же названием. Планета имеет четко разделенную на слои атмосферу, лишь небольшой слой которой является обитаемым для органической жизни. Местные виды Беспина прошли уникальную в своем роде эволюцию, и научились использовать его атмосферу, паря и летая в ней, как в гигантском океане. Животные, такие, например, как острозубые велкеры, питаются огромных размеров живыми газовыми мешками, называющимися белдонами. Считается, что в результате метаболизма белдоны могут выделять газ Тибанна, чьи уникальные и ценные испарения позволили строить летающие добывающие колонии, такие, как Облачный город. Облачный город Плавающие репульсивноподъемные города известны неимоверной дороговизной своего строительства и обслуживания, но соблазн получения Тибанна сделали подобные проекты более привлекательными для добывающих корпораций. Первое такое поселение, известное как Тибаннополис, лежит, заброшенное и разрушающееся, в нескольких километрах от Облачного Города. Это гавань для контрабандистов и независимых изыскателей. Облачный город, с другой стороны, это высокодоходный добывающий город, с казино и дорогими отелями на его верхних уровнях, и грязными промышленными районами на нижних. Большая часть рабочей силы состоит из Угноты, с соседнего Гентеса. Город управляется Бароном Администратором, последним из которых был Ландо Калриссиан, который выиграл колонию у предыдущего Барона, Рейнора, в сабакк - с небольшой помощью кибернетически усиленного Лобот , который вместе с угнотами дали Ландо Карлиссиану денег на игру. Помощник пытался освободить город из драконовской хватки Барона Рейнора, и он нашел друга и верного союзника в Ландо Калриссиан.thumb|232px|Тысячелетний сокол улетает с Облачного города Позже Облачный город стал центральной точкой в попытке Дарта Вейдера поймать в ловушку Люка Скайуокера. Ландо Калриссиан был вынужден предать своих друзей, Хана Соло и Чубакку, но позже использовал Лобот и городскую охрану, чтобы освободить Мятежников. После этого Империя захватила Облачный город и ввела сюда войска. История Планета была колонизирована в 1989 ДБЯ. После нескольких лет изучения, командой Экклессиса Фига, было сделано важное открытие: атмосфера Беспина имела неограниченные количества ценного тибанна - газа, использовавшегося производителями вооружения в бластерном оружии. В конечном счете, развитие экономики планеты привело к строительству Облачного города и новой отрасли - туризму. В свою очередь это явилось причиной неоднократных посягательств на право обладание планетой. Так в период войны ситхов, Темное Братство захватило планету. В 22 до ЯБ, планета служила убежищем для детей, осиротевших в ходе Войны Клонов, но и она вскоре была завоевана Конфедерацией. Это было большой потерей для Галактической Республики, так как Тибаннагазовые перерабатывающие заводы, были главным источником энергии для турболазеров боевых кораблей Республики.left|thumb|200px|[[Ландо Калриссиан]] Уже после Войны Клонов, Бароном Администратором Облачного города стал Лэндо Калриссиан, который выиграл этот пост у Доминика Рэйнора и за несколько лет добился уважительного отношения как лично к себе, так и к возглавляемому им городу. В это время, Город был относительно свободен от Имперского вмешательства и уплаты налогов. В 3 ПБЯ Хан Соло с Леей Органой, Чубаккой и C-3PO прибыли на Беспин, пытаясь сбежать от Империи, после поражения в Битве за Хот. То, что должно было стать для них приютом, стало для них западней, подстроенной Дартом Вейдером, с помощью Лэндо. Хан Соло был заморожен в карбоните, для доставки гангстеру Джаббе Хатту, а Лея и Чубакка должны были остаться в городе навсегда. Когда Боба Фетт переправил замороженного Хана на свой корабль ''Раб 1'', Лэндо с помощью Лобота, решил помочь спасти своего давнего друга, но попытка не удалась. Тем временем, Люк Скайуокер также прибывший на Беспин, встретился и сразился с Вейдером. Люк проиграл битву, потеряв при этом правую руку, и открыв для себя страшную тайну - Вейдер был его отцом. Хотя Вейдер и победил Люка в бою, он не смог склонить Скайуокера на Темную сторону Силы. Стоя перед выбором пойти вместе с Вейдером или смерть, Люк выбрал второе и бросился в шахту. Упав, он смог ухватиться за метеорологическую антенну на донной части Облачного города. В муках от боли в ране и знания правды, Люк телепатически связался с Леей, в результате чего был спасен друзьями на Тысячелетнем Соколе. thumb|190px|Местные жители - угноты В результате этих событий, независимости Облачного города пришел конец. Калриссиан едва успел предупредить население о захвате, благодаря чему многие сбежали из города прежде, чем стало слишком поздно. Для установления и поддержания порядка Вейдер оставил на планете целый имперский гарнизон, под командованием Капитана Хьюго Триса. Трис превратил индустрию по добыче газа тибанна в Облачном городе в рабовладельческие колонии Угнотов. Лэндо, в конечном счете, вернулся и с помощью все того же Лобота смог одолеть имперцев и освободить Угнотов, но временно. Позже, как раз перед Эндорской Битвой, Союз с помощью Эскадрильи Бродяг и Повстанческого Спецназа, снова атаковал вернувшуюся Империю, что вылилось в сражение известное как - Битва за Беспин. Однако впоследствии Империя опять захватила Беспин и использовала Облачный город в качестве базы снабжения во время кампании, развернутой Гранд Адмиралом Трауном против Новой Республики. В 35 ПБЯ Беспин подвергся нападкам Тибаннских таперов. Джайне Соло и Зекку было поручено исследовать сей факт, в результате чего было обнаружено, что украденный тибанна газ, использовался для судов килликов, построенных в Тускенском Оке. В 40 ПБЯ наряду с Адумаром, Комменором, Фондором и Корпоративным сектором Автаркия, Беспин стал союзником Кореллии в попытке оспорить власть Галактического Альянса, в течение Второго кореллианского восстания. Появления thumb|Другое изображение Беспина в игре [[Star Wars: Battlefront]] *''Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Find the Lady'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Star'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' * * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' * *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' * * * * *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Tours'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * * Источники *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' * * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Галактика интриг'' *'' Руководство для постигающих Силу'' * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * *''Fly Casual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Твердыни сопротивления'' *''Endless Vigil''}} Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Локации Беспина Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Газовые гиганты Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Конфедерации